Devil's Silver
by Carol
Summary: Quicksilver madness has devastating consequences for Darien, Claire and Bobby...first of the Devil's Silver series...warning for intense subject matter...


**Title: Devil's Silver  
Author: Carol M.  
Warnings: This is a pretty dark fic. Rated T for non-graphic rape scene  
Summary: Quicksilver madness has serious ramifications for Claire, Bobby and Darien.  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, only love em**

Note: This is the first story in the Devil's Silver series. It got removed from several years back when they outlawed NC-17 and then the computer I had the story on died, so long story short, it basically got lost. I've had several people over the years ask for the first story in the series, so I ended up literally cutting and pasting it off the Iman fan fic yahoo group from all those years back. This story is a little rough as it was my first story ever and at the time I wrote it, I really had no idea what I was doing. I've gone back and cleaned it up a little bit, but I'm keeping the whole of it untouched. Jeez, I can't believe it's been 9 years since I wrote this. Writing this started me down an incredible path that changed my whole life. One day soon, I hope to share with you my own original characters and creations that I hope you'll love just as much as Fawkesy, Hobbesy and the Keep. For now though, I'm playing in I-man's sandbox and for those that know my writing, I like to play dirty. Thanks for the support over the years for the Devil's Silver series and my other fan fics. Now on with the show…

Claire fumbled around in the keep refrigerator, messing with the light. It had been acting up for weeks and nothing seemed to fix it. Maybe this is a job for Darien, thought Claire. He seemed like he might be handy  
with tools. The thought of Darien brought a small smile to her face. Darien Fawkes. She never would have thought she would have such pleasant thoughts about the former thief. For all his past indiscretions, Claire knew he had a  
good heart, and she considered him to be a close friend. 

"Oh the hell with this," yelled Claire as she slammed the refrigerator door shut. 

She walked over to her computer and inspected the back of it. No tracking device. She had been paranoid ever since Eberts/Arnaud had put the tracking device on it and almost stolen all the quicksilver files. Since the  
near robbery, Claire had changed her password to the computer almost daily. Today's password was Ed Tate, her favorite character from a t.v. show she used to watch. 

Claire started typing away on her computer. She was updating Darien's medical file. She kept a log of all the shots of counteragent he received and tracked how often he needed to be injected. With the recent robbery attempt, she had postponed updating the computer until she was sure it was safe. 

"Hello Claire." 

Claire jumped in surprise and turned around. Darien Fawkes stood before her, his eyes a deep shade of crimson. Claire immediately started to scoot her chair towards the drawer where she kept the counteragent. Darien blocked her path. 

"Not so fast there, Keepie," Darien said. 

Claire took a good look at Darien. She realized that his face was nastily bruised. She tried to make herself appear relaxed to avoid agitating Darien."What happened Darien? I just gave you a shot yesterday," said Claire. 

Darien softly stroked the bruise on his cheek, a wicked smile appearing on his face. "Well my faithful keeper, sometimes San Diego can be a very dangerous place. I had to go cellophane to get myself out of a little jam" Darien said. 

"Darien, I'm going to get you some counteragent and fix you all up, okay," Claire said in a pleading voice. She started once again to scoot her chair towards the drawer. 

Darien reacted quickly by put his foot firmly against the bottom of the chair."That won't be necessary, I'm doing quite well. I just thought I would pay you a little visit. I know you must get lonely cooped up here all day long," Darien replied lustfully. He kneeled down so he was face to face with Claire. He started to stroke her leg gently. 

Claire panicked, realizing what he might do to her. "Darien, no, you don't have to do this," she replied as calmly as she could. 

"Oh, but I do, Claire." 

He leaned in and started kissing her. Claire tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her. Darien held her arms down and continued to kiss her. Claire brought her knee up to hit him the groin, but Darien anticipated  
it, kicking her knee down with his leg. "Now, now Claire, be a good girl. This time I'm in control," Darien said  
calmly. 

He started to unbutton her blouse. Claire started to struggle. She tried to throw her body against him, but nothing she did could stop him. She had forgotten how strong he got when he was quicksilver mad. Claire tried  
one last time to push him off of her. She was reward with a harsh slap to the face. 

"I'm in control, do you hear me, not you!" 

"Darien, please, no, not like this," pleaded Claire. 

Darien did not listen. He roughly pulled the skirt she was wearing up to her waist. He roughly ripped her panties off, tossing them on the floor. He unbuttoned his own pants and revealed his erection to her. 

Tears started to fall from Claire's eyes. "No, no Darien, no," she screamed. Claire felt cold pain as Darien entered her and then quickly began to pump in and out of her. She sobbed quietly, finally accepting what was happening to her. 

"Oh god," moaned Darien. "You feel so good, just like I knew you would." 

Darien started to pump faster. She could tell he was close to his release. Suddenly Darien tensed up and she could feel his seed filling her. She felt sick and empty inside. Darien collapsed on top of her, panting harshly. After a moment he recovered and zipped up his pants. He leaned in towards Claire and kissed her roughly.  
"You know you liked it, Claire. You know you've wanted it since the first time we met." 

He was promptly hit in the head by a chair. Darien turned around and saw Bobby standing there, tears sparkling in his eyes. 

"You son of a bitch," yelled Bobby as he raised the chair and hit Darien again. Darien fell to the floor and Bobby continued to hit him. "How could you hurt her, you bastard," Bobby screamed as kicked Darien in the side. 

Claire sat in the chair in a daze and watched the scene before her. 

"How could you, you sick bastard," Bobby sobbed as tears starting pouring down his face. He continued to hit and kick Darien who had long since fallen into unconsciousness. 

"Bobby," Claire said softly as she stood up from the chair. Bobby didn't appear to hear her. Claire ran to the drawer with the counteragent and pulled out a shot. She walked over to Bobby, who was still kicking Darien. Claire grabbed Bobby's arms. Bobby shrugged out of her grip. 

"Stop it, Bobby, stop it," Claire yelled. Bobby suddenly stopped what he was doing. He looked at Claire with his own red eyes. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Claire knelt down next to Darien and gave him his injection. She stood up and looked Bobby in the eye. 

"I'm fine," she said in a dazed tone. Bobby looked on the floor and saw her ripped panties. "I'll kill him!" Bobby grabbed Darien off the floor and dragged him towards the padded room. 

"Bobby, stop it, he can't hurt us now. It wasn't him, it wasn't Darien," cried Claire. 

Bobby reached the padded room and threw Darien hard to the ground. He slammed the door. He turned around and looked at Claire. He moved toward her and gently touched her arm. "Um…what should I do? Do you need to go to a hospital?" asked Bobby nervously. A look of realization came to his face. "Could you be…you know…pregnant?" he asked. 

"No, no, I'm safe," Claire replied. 

"Diseases…no Fawkes wouldn't have diseases," Bobby said to himself. He walked into the observation room and Claire slowly followed. Bobby reached the window and looked at Fawkes who was lying on the white floor surrounded by small drops of blood. 

"Oh god," Bobby said suddenly. "I just reacted, I didn't think, I saw him hurting you and I went nuts."

"It's okay Bobby, you were just trying to protect me."

Bobby stepped towards Claire and embraced her."Fawkesy is never gonna forgive himself." 

"I know," Claire said to herself. 

Bobby released Claire from the embrace. "Claire, you should go home."

Claire shook her head. "No, I want to be here when he wakes up."

"All right, then I'll wait with you."

**Three hours later**

Darien rolled over on the floor and slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the bright white of the padded room. He tried to get up and then groaned as his entire side felt like it was on fire. He gingerly rubbed his side as he lay back down. He looked to his side and saw the blood spots on the floor. "Aw crap, what the hell did I do now?" he said out loud. He lay there for a moment and then realization came to his face. "Oh my god." It all came back to him. 

The night before, he had walked into his apartment to find that he was being robbed. The robbers jumped him as he came through the door. After being knocked around, he managed to go invisible. He couldn't escape because  
one of the guys was watching the door, so he had run to his closet and stayed invisible. The robbers, confused and not seeing him anywhere, continued to rob his apartment. By the time they had left, the snake tattoo had turned  
entirely red. 

After that he remembered coming to the keep and raping Claire. Darien put his head in his hands and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered as sobs poured out of him. He slowly got out of his position  
on the floor and sat up. He looked toward the two-sided glass panel, wondering if Claire was there. "Claire, I'm sorry," Darien sobbed. 

Claire and Bobby watched from the window. "We have to go in there Bobby," Claire said with tears pouring out of her own eyes. Bobby nodded. 

They walked out of the observation room and slowly opened the door to the padded room. Darien looked up towards them, tears continuing to pour down his face. "I'm sorry, Claire, I'm so sorry."

Bobby's heart broke as he looked at Darien. He could see the bruises from where he had hit him. He knew Darien never meant to hurt Claire, that it was the madness coursing through his veins that had made him do it. But  
something inside Bobby had snapped when he saw Darien forcing himself on Claire. He could never let someone hurt her like that and he hated Darien for what he did to her. But looking at him now, he knew he could never blame Darien for what had happened. 

Claire was thinking the same thing as she saw Darien sobbing before her. She knew the man who had raped her was not Darien. She knew that Darien would never hurt her, that he would give his life to protect her. He had  
proved that to her many times in the past. She walked towards Darien and sat on the floor next to him. 

Darien looked up at her, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Claire. You will never know how much." 

"I know Darien." She grasped his arm. He gave her arm a quick squeeze back. This was the Darien she knew. This Darien didn't scare her. In fact, this Darien was pretty close to perfect. 

"I'm gonna go home," Darien said as he wiped the tears from his face with his hand. 

"No, no, not until I patch you up," said Claire. 

"Come on Fawkes," Bobby said as he helped Darien to his feet. 

Darien let Bobby help him to the chair where he got his counteragent. He looked Bobby in the eye. "I'm sorry Bobby." 

Bobby looked at Darien sympathetically. "It's okay my friend, it wasn't you, it was the red eyed monster." 

Darien nodded. Claire started to clean the wounds on his face and on his chest. Darien closed his eyes, flinching in pain. "Sorry Darien," said Claire as she fixed him up. 

After a few minutes, Claire was finished. "Well you don't have any broken bones, just a lot of bruises. Take some Advil or Tylenol when you get home and go to bed."

Darien painfully got out of the chair. He looked at Claire. "Thanks Keep," he said. He started to say something and then stopped. He started to walk out of the keep.

"Hold on, Fawkes, I'll take you home," said Bobby. 

"It's okay, I can manage," Darien said as he started to sway uneasily on his feet. 

"You can barely stand," Bobby said. "I'm taking you home." 

Darien, in no mood to argue, nodded. He walked out the door. 

Bobby looked at Claire. "We'll figure this all out tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep." He walked up to her and kissed her the cheek. Claire smiled slightly. "It'll be okay," she said trying to convince Bobby as well  
as herself. 

Bobby nodded and walked out the door of the keep. He saw Darien outside, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. "Come on, partner, let's get you home." Bobby put Darien's arm around him  
and helped him walk down the hall. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Fawkes," Bobby said softly as they reached his van. 

"I deserved it," Darien replied with a slight slur. 

Bobby helped Darien into the van. Darien lay his head against the window and promptly fell asleep. Bobby got in the van and started the short drive to Darien's apartment. His mind was going in a hundred different directions. He looked over at his sleeping partner. It killed him that Darien could simultaneously be both his best friend and his worst enemy. He knew that this was going to be hard for Darien. Claire too. Hell, it was hard for him too. The two people he cared about most in the world were hurting. Damn Arnaud for screwing with the gland. Bobby decided that if he ever encountered that Swiss Miss Mother again, he would beat the hell out of him and then let Darien and Claire kill him. 

Bobby reached Darien's apartment and parked the van. He nudged Darien, who let out a moan but didn't stir.

"Come on buddy, time to wake up," Bobby said.

Darien opened his eyes and groaned. 

Bobby walked around to the other side of the van and opened the door. He took Darien's arm and helped him out.

Darien looked at Bobby for a few moments. Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Thanks Bobby," said Darien. 

"Bobby Hobbes doesn't bail on his partner," Bobby replied. 

Bobby walked Darien to his apartment. Darien opened the door to the apartment and walked inside.

Bobby followed him. "Jeez Fawkes, they really did a number on this place, huh?" 

Darien's apartment was a wreck. Clothes and books littered the floor, and all of the electronic equipment was missing. 

"Yeah," mumbled Darien with disinterest as he walked into his bedroom. 

Bobby followed. "What did I tell you about walking into your apartment all nonchalant. You got to be ready in life, ready for anything," Bobby said. 

Darien only nodded. This worried Bobby. Normally, Fawkes would have replied with some snappy sarcastic comment, even when he was hurt. Darien was definitely not okay. 

Darien walked to his bed and lay down, not bothering to cover himself. 

Bobby walked over and took Darien's shoes off and covered him a blanket. "Rest my friend. I'll be back tomorrow," Bobby said. 

"Thanks partner," Darien mumbled. 

"No problem Fawkes," said Bobby as he walked out of Darien's apartment.

**Meanwhile At Claire's**

Claire walked through the door of her apartment where Pavlov happily greeted her, wagging his tail. Claire reached down and petted him. "Hi Pavlov." 

Claire walked up the staircase of her apartment. She went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She slid down the door of the bathroom and sat down with her head in her hands, crying. 

It was the look Darien had given her. That was the thing that was killing her. He had those cold, dead eyes as he had his way with her. She didn't know if she would ever be able to look at Darien without seeing those eyes again. 

Claire picked herself off the floor. She looked in the mirror at her tear stained complexion. She saw a small bruise forming on her face from where Darien had hit her. She probed it with her finger, wincing. She then disrobed and  
stepped into the shower. She let the warm water try to wash away her hurt. 

After her shower, Claire put on an old T-shirt and sweatpants. She walked down to the kitchen to drown her sorrows in a pint of ice cream. She was just getting out a spoon, when she heard a soft knock on the door. She  
set the spoon down and walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Bobby standing in the hall.  
She opened the door. 

"Hey Keep. I wanted to see how you were doing," said Bobby with a slight smile, trying to sound like everything was normal. 

Claire nodded. "I'm okay, Bobby. Come on in." 

Bobby looked at her awkwardly. "Ah no, that's okay, just wanted to check up on you." 

"How's Darien?" Claire asked suddenly. 

"Out like a light. Emotionally wrecked. I've never seen him like this," Bobby said in a worried tone. 

Tears came to Claire's eyes. "I know." She looked around in a daze for a few seconds. "Well Bobby, thank you for caring," Claire said after a few moments. 

"No problem. Bobby Hobbes doesn't bail on his partner and he doesn't bail on his partner's doctor either," Bobby said. 

Claire smiled. "Goodnight Bobby." 

"Goodnight Claire," said Bobby as he walked out the door. 

Claire walked upstairs to her bedroom. She lay down on the bed and was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

**The Next Morning at Darien's Apartment**

Claire. Claire screaming. Claire crying. Claire bleeding. Claire dead. 

Darien sat up quickly in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. His body ached from the sudden exertion of sitting up. He got out of bed slowly and walked to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror. All he could see was a red  
eyed monster. A tear slowly worked its way down his face. Darien could not take what he was seeing in the mirror. He took his fist and bashed his hand through the mirror, shattering the glass all over the bathroom. He looked  
at his bleeding hand and quickly turned the sink on, washing the blood down the drain. He took a towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around his hand, not caring about the throbbing pain pulsing through it. He walked out of the bathroom and started to pick up some of the stuff that had been strewn about by the robbers. He picked up a philosophy book. 

He suddenly threw it at the wall. He started picking everything up and throwing it or smashing it, further destroying the room. "Damn you Kevin," Darien screamed as he trashed his apartment. "Damn you  
for putting this crap in my head. Damn Arnaud for making me a junkie. I'm just a science experiment, a manufactured freak. Look what I do, I hurt the only woman who hasn't left me." 

"Fawkes? What're you doing?" asked Bobby cautiously as he walked into Darien's apartment. He looked around and saw the damage that Darien had caused. 

Darien looked startled for a moment and then went ahead smashing things. "Look at me Bobby, look what I do. I go mad and then I hurt people. I beat up that hotel guy, I messed with the mime, I hit you, I rape Claire.  
I'm a monster, man," Darien said as tears started to pour down his face. 

Bobby stepped forward and pulled Darien into an embrace. "You're not a monster, Fawkesy. You're a caring friend. You didn't let me down when I needed you. You risked your life for me, not because you had to, but because  
you're my friend. I don't know many people who would do that. What happened, it's bad, it's horrible, but it was beyond anyone's control. Claire knows it, you know it and I know it." 

Bobby held Darien as he sobbed. He looked down at Darien's bloodied hand. He pulled Darien out of the embrace and forced Darien's head up so they were standing face to face. He pointed at Darien's hand. "You aren't  
going down that road my friend. You aren't taking yourself out because of this." 

Darien shook his head and looked away. Bobby pulled Darien's head back again so he was looking him in the eyes. "I've been there my friend, I've been there. Do you think I take pills for fun? You are stronger than this Fawkes. You're stronger than I ever could be. We're gonna get through this, all of us. It's not gonna be easy, but were gonna do it. That's what friends do for each other Fawkes. You, me and Claire, were gonna be there for each other and get through it together. You hear me Fawkes, you reading me?"

Darien nodded slightly. "Aye, aye Captain Kirk."

Bobby slapped Darien on the shoulder. "Now you're starting to make some sense there buddy." 

Bobby pushed Darien towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?" 

"You're going to get cleaned up and then were going to go see the Keeper so she can look at your hand," Bobby said. 

"No, Hobbes, I'm sure she doesn't want to see me," said Darien. 

"No Fawkes, I think you're exactly the person she needs to see," Bobby said. "Come on kiddo, let's go." 

Bobby walked towards the door of Darien's apartment. "Bobby," Darien said. 

Bobby turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, man," Darien said. 

Minutes later, the partners sat silently in Bobby's van as Bobby drove to the agency. Darien looked at his hand and shook his head. He looked over at Bobby. "Maybe I should tell the Official," Darien said. 

Bobby looked at Darien like he was crazy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there partner. You tell the Official and you are on a one way ticket to a nice operating table, followed by a hole in the ground," Bobby said. 

"You think?" responded Darien. "I mean, when I made off with the money from the casino, he just let me go mad, he didn't care who I hurt. Why would this be any different?" Darien looked at Bobby for an answer. 

"Because… because this is just different. What good would telling the Official do anyway? Unless of course you're goal is to end up as worm food," said Bobby. 

"I was going to ask him if I could start giving myself the counteragent. I mean think about it, if I had had counteragent on me, none of this would've happened," Darien said. 

"Nope, no way, the fat man will never go for that. That would mean you have nothing holding you to the agency, nothing to stop you from walking out the door with the gland in your head," responded Bobby. 

Darien shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I would still need Claire to make it for me. I don't have the recipe for counteragent, and I don't have the tools or the brains to make it myself." 

Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the agency. "I'm just going to give you some advice my friend. You tell the Official about this and you're dead. Now maybe this is selfish of me, but I don't want you dead and I'm pretty  
sure Claire doesn't either." 

Darien got of the van, the towel still wrapped around his hand. "I'm not so sure you're right about that last part," said Darien as he and Bobby stepped through the door of the agency.

Meanwhile, Claire sat at her computer in the Keep, updating Darien's counteragent shot log. She wasn't sure how she had gotten herself out of bed to come into work. She didn't know if she could face Darien, or even Bobby for thatmatter. She was having a million conflicting thoughts on what had happened. She didn't know how to feel. 

The door to the Keep opened and Bobby, followed by Darien, walked in. She could see Darien holding his hand slightly. She stood up from her chair and saw that his hand was covered in a bloody towel. "Oh my god Darien, what did you do to your hand," she said as she walked over and examined it. All thoughts of the night before were gone from her head, at least for the moment. She was in doctor mode now. 

Darien stepped back as Claire touched his hand. He hadn't expected her to be this comfortable with him yet.  
Claire removed the towel and revealed Darien's badly cut up hand. The knuckles were cut raw and he had a jagged cut running up the top of his hand. 

She looked up at him. "What did you do?" she asked again. 

"Mirror," answered Bobby. "He used his mirror as a punching bag." 

Claire looked at Darien. "Darien…" she started to stay before Darien interrupted her. 

"Claire, look, I can't make this better, I know that. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know those are just words, but there the best words I got," Darien said as he looked at her with his puppy  
dog eyes. 

"I know that Darien," Claire whispered, fighting tears. 

Darien continued to look at Claire as she cleaned his hand. He noticed a small bruise on her cheek. He stroked it softly with his good hand. Claire jumped at the touch. 

Darien backed off. "Sorry Claire. I… I noticed that bruise on your face. I did that, right?" he looked at her intensely. 

She stared at him for a few moments and then nodded. 

"Okay, okay, that does it. I'm going to see the Official," said Darien as he spun on his heel and darted out of the Keep. 

Bobby ran after him. Claire followed, catching up to Bobby. 

"What's he going to tell the Official?" she asked. 

"About the rape. He wants to ask the Official if he can give himself the counteragent so he can't go quicksilver mad again," said Bobby. 

"Bobby, the Official will kill him. Salvage the gland," Claire said in a concerned tone. 

"I know. But Fawkes ain't thinking clearly," Bobby responded. 

"No, he's definitely not," said Claire. 

Claire started to walk faster. She had almost caught up to Darien, who was getting into the elevator. "Darien, don't" she yelled. 

The elevator door closed. 

"Damn it Fawkes," yelled Bobby. Claire pointed to the stairs. They both ran through the door and started to race up the two flights of stairs to the Official's office.

Darien stepped off the elevator and walked through the Official's office door. The Official sat at his desk, writing something on a paper. He looked up at Darien in surprise. He took in Darien's appearance and sighed.  
"What the hell did you do this time?" he asked in a bored tone. 

"Oh I went above and beyond this time, sir," Darien said. "You see, I came home to my apartment last night and found that I was being robbed. The robbers jumped me, and then I went invisible. I couldn't leave cuz I was  
kind of out of it and they were blocking the exits. So I stayed invisible for 20 minutes and then went loony tunes." 

Suddenly, Claire and Bobby raced into the office, both panting heavily. "Wait, Darien!" 

Darien gave Bobby and Claire an angry look. "I was telling the Official what happened last night." 

"Oh, the robbery," Bobby said quickly. He looked at the Official. "Robbers worked him over pretty good sir. He went a little cuckoo and trashed his whole apartment. Thought he was invincible." 

"Well sir, that's not…" said Darien before Claire cut him off. 

"Yeah sir, he cut up his hand pretty badly. Nearly severed an artery." Claire took a deep breath. "Sir, I think it might be a good idea to start letting Darien give himself his own shots," she said. 

Darien looked over at her in surprise. 

The Official shook his head firmly. "Out of the question, Claire. There would be nothing keeping Fawkes at the agency." 

"Well sir, that's not true. I would still have to make the counteragent for him. He would have to come in to get it. Plus, the counteragent is only good for 48 hours, so he couldn't run off with a batch of it. I could  
monitor him and make sure he isn't giving himself too much. If he did, then I could just cut him off," she said. 

"No, no, he could pay someone to replicate the counteragent. I have no guarantees that he would stay here," the Official responded. 

Claire shook her head slightly. Darien stood silently in shock and Bobby was doing the same thing. 

An idea popped into Claire's head. "What about an emergency supply? I give him a new syringe filled with counteragent every 48 hours. He would have to bring back the full syringe with the counteragent to get a new one.  
He could only use it if he absolutely needed it," she said. 

The Official gave Claire a curious glance. "Why all the sudden concern about Fawkes having this emergency supply of counteragent?" 

Claire looked taken aback. "Well, um, sir, look at him. I mean he hurt himself. Wasted valuable medical supplies, isn't on top of the job today because he is injured. I think he would be a better agent if he didn't have  
the threat of going quicksilver mad and injuring himself…and others."

"Mmm hmm," mumbled the Official. He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments. "Money, where are you going to pay for all of this extra counteragent you are going to be making?" 

Claire thought for a moment. "Fawkes's salary. I mean, look at him, he obviously doesn't spend his money on new clothes." 

The Official stared at Claire and then looked at Darien. He started to nod slowly. "All right," he said hesitantly. "That okay with you Darien?" 

Darien looked like he had just come out of a trance. "Yes, sir. It sounds fine," he responded. 

"Okay, then, Claire, you can start this as soon as possible. But if he shows any sign of over medicating himself, cut him off," said the Official. 

"Yes, sir," said Claire. 

Claire, Darien and Bobby stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds. 

The Official looked at them curiously. "Is that all people?" he asked. 

"Oh, ah yeah," replied Bobby. Darien and Claire both nodded. 

"Okay, well then get the hell out of my office," the Official said gruffly. 

The trio walked out of the office stepped onto the elevator to go back down to the Keep. The door closed and they stood in silence for a few moments. 

Darien spoke up suddenly. "Claire, why? Why did you help me like that? I mean after all I did to you? Thank you. God…I just…thank you."

The elevator door opened and they all stepped off the elevator. Claire looked at Darien's hand. "Come on, I need to finish fixing up your hand,"

Darien looked at Claire in disbelief. "Hello, earth to Keepie. Ah, you just saved my life up there and helped me to get what I want. Why?"  
They walked into the Keep. Darien sat in his usual chair and Claire searched in a cabinet for medical supplies. Bobby stood looking at the fish tanks, trying to give the two a little privacy. 

Claire walked over to Darien and took his hand. "I didn't do it for you Darien, I did it for me," she stated firmly.  
Darien looked at her, confused. Claire continued, "If you have counteragent on you at all times, then maybe you won't hurt anyone anymore." 

Darien nodded. Claire rubbed ointment on Darien's hand and then started to apply bandages. "Thank you, Claire," Darien said.. "Whatever the reason you did it, you saved me, in more ways than one. I'm  
going to make this up to you one day, I promise." 

Claire nodded and smiled slightly. "I know you will," she said. She finished bandaging Darien's hand. "Okay, you're all set," she said as she put away the ointment and the extra bandages she had pulled out. 

Darien got out of the chair. Bobby walked back towards Darien. 

"Bowling, Fawkes?" Bobby asked with a forced smile. "Think you could use a little fun. Not to mention a few pitchers." 

Darien shrugged. "Uh, I kind of have a bad hand here, buddy." 

"Oh right. Oh well, you can just watch me then," Bobby replied. 

"Great," replied Darien sarcastically. He looked back at Claire. "You want to come, Keep," he asked. 

She looked at him and Bobby for a second. She shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to stay here and catch up on some paperwork."

Darien nodded. "Okay…Thank you again Claire for what you did. And I'm sorry for what I did." 

"It's okay Darien. You're welcome," she said. 

Darien looked at Bobby. "Let's hit it partner," he said. 

"Bobby Hobbes, strike master," replied Bobby as he started to walk towards the door. "Take care, Keep," he said. 

Darien followed Bobby. "See ya later Claire.". 

"Bye guys," Claire said. 

Darien and Bobby walked out of the Keep. 

Claire sat back down at her computer. She felt more secure knowing that Darien would have access to the counteragent. But every time he walked through the Keep door, she was always going to wonder if it was the red eyed monster, ready to hurt her again.

**That's All Folks!**


End file.
